


Death world - Terra

by siren_of_the_ocean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth, Galra Empire, Gen, Humans are space orcs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: When the Galra invade earth, they know nothing of it. That is what costs them.Always know your enemy. The earth definitely counts





	Death world - Terra

"What are they doing?" Sam asks as the red flashes indicating galran drones spread out across the area.

Veronica's brows draw together in both concern and confusion as she watched on along with all the Garrison personnel. The galran sentries are spreading from the more densely populated areas into the forests.

"I guess that would be an ideal hiding place for people to be hiding..." she trails off, still confused. One by one though, the red lights of one group blink out.

"What? What happened? Are our scanners working right?" Admiral Sanda demands. Veronica's eyes rove over the information splayed across the screens in front of her, though she finds nothing wrong. "All systems operational, no glitches or other problems found"

 

Crunch.  
Crunch.  
Crunch.

Heavy footfalls reverberate around the forest, echoing menacingly as the sentries march forth.

The sound alerts the smaller creatures to run. The sound aletrs the bigger creatures of careless prey. Predators have territories and when those territories are threatened, they react violently.

There are certain things you can think of challenging. A bear is not one of them. Neither is an anaconda. Neither is a tiger or a kangaroo, a pack of dingoes.

There are multiple predators that you just don't trifle with. Not only predators but things, creatures. Like a box jellyfish. Or a cone snail. Even a hippo. Things that can and will kill you if they find any reason to do so.

The thing is, the Galra don't know of this. While Sendak's second in command says that the planet is offering little resistance, they don't take natural defences into account. The natural defences like many predators, earthquakes, tornadoes, seasonal hurricanes, poisonous substances in the air like Nitrogen.

The Galra know nothing of earth. They don't know about the 7 tectonic plates that shift along earth, grinding and snapping against one another. They don't know of the low pressures that cause winds strong enough to pull roofs off of houses. They don't know of flash floods strong enough to carry away cars.

The Galra know nothing of earth. And that is what cost them.

The first Galra to step foot on the planet without their helmets choke on their breath, suffocate trying to crawl back to their ships. The sentries they send out after them are torn apart by tigers, bears, wolves, any natural predator. The Galra that step up next with their helmets sealed tightly, are stung and bitten by various insects and reptiles.

The Galra didn't expect a death world.

When the Galra built their bases, they didn't account for earthquakes and floods, tornadoes and hurricanes. The first few are destroyed before they can even really start.

At this point, only sentries are left on the planet, with the real Galra on the battleships and cruisers. The sentries aren't designed to handle humidity though. Or saltwater. Or human (corrosive) blood. They need to be replaced or repaired every month or so.

The humans in the camps started to notice that the Galra didn't anticipate earth being what it was. Some started to rebel. Some died making sure others could get out. But on one memorable occasion, the humans overthrew a camp on their own. They didn't have weapons. But they had knowledge about the planet that the sentries didn't.

Some old wives stuff. Like which direction the clouds come from when it's going to rain. What the clouds look like before a storm. The forewarning of tornadoes and hurricanes. The humans knew all of this. The Galra knew nothing.

The Galra messed with the wrong planet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have become way too obsessed with the 'humans are space Australians' and 'humans are space orcs' thing. This is what popped out.


End file.
